Darkwing Duck beats YuGiOh
by leosolorzano4
Summary: Darkwing Duck goes on a quest to defeat his archenemy Megavolt along with Team Rocket in a quest to save his new friends.


darkwing duck pokemon Yu-Gi-Oh cross over

our story begins when Ash Misty Pikachu and Brock were on their journey to Jhoto league tired from their adventures they decided to spend the night at the pokemon center in goldenrod city . they were not alone cause Jessy James and Meowth from Team Rocket were following their trail then they got there Giovanni called them because of their failiure in catching Pikachu so they had a meeting just then Megavolt decided to join a evil alliance with Team Rocket to catch Pikachu so mean while Misty was taking a shower in the bathroom in the Pokemon center she was putting on her clothes when suddenly Team Rocket and Megavolt kidnapped Misty and took her to the dungeon then Brock was eating a hamburger and drinking soda when suddenly Team Rocket and Megavolt grabbed him and took him to the flying fortress dungeon were Misty was taken then Ash was also taking a bath in the lake he took Pikachu with him just as he was going to leave after getting dressed Jessy James Meowth and Megavolt grabbed them both Meowth scratched Ash in the face then Meowth Jessy James and megavolt heared someone saying Put Ash and Pikachu down Team Rocket and Megavolt just then the villains said I know that Voice Its Its Yes it is Darkwing Duck In the feathers he yelled then Ash said Who is Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck Popped the Balloon and blew up the cage with his Gas Gun stand back Ill take care of Team hooligans Darkwing Duck Said to Ash and Pikachu thats Team Rocket you Bird Brain shouted Jessy James Meowth and Megavolt as the summound Arbok Weezing and Victribelle to attack Darkwing Duck just then Darkwing Duck fired his Gas Gun at Arbok Weezing and VictriBelle causing them to go to sleep that made The Villain Angry .  
Jessy James Meowth and Megavolt were blasted into the balloon With Arbok Weezing and Victribelle and out of existance the villains said you will pay for this Duck!  
they shouted Ash and Pikachu said thanks who ever you are the cloaked figure said you are welcome you are Darkwing Duck Ash and Pikachu said I was there the day you defeated Taurus Bulba But Who is Megavolt ? Ash asked he is the member of the fearsome 5 he is a dangerous criminal ever he explained then Darkwing Duck took Ash and Pikachu to St Canard to come up with a plan to rescue Misty and Brock From Team Rocket and Megavolt so Darkwing Duck was About to leave when Ash and Pikachu wanted to go with them But Darkwing said this could be a trap he said but Ash wanted to come along with pikachu And Darkwing Duck So they left to go to the flying fortress of Team Rocket the Heroes arrived with Darkwing Duck into the fort Jessy James Meowth and Megavolt were going to strap Misty and Brock were in their bathing suits to a mouse trap and chop them in Half when suddenly Ash told Pikachu to destroy the trap and the Villains Misty And Brock were asking Ash and Pikachu who is with them? Ash said to Misty and Brock that Darkwing Duck was with him.  
Megavolt said My old enemy Darkwing Duck and MY new enemy Ash and Pikachu Darkwing Blasted Arbok Weezing Victribeel Meowth Jessy and James out of existance !  
Megavolt Called on Yu-Gi-Oh to destroy Darkwing Duck Misty Ash Brock and Pikachu but Darkwing Duck fired his Gas Gun at Yu-Gi-Oh causing him to get knocked out the only thing Darkwing Duck did was destroy the Millienium Puzzle around Yu-Gi-Oh s neck by blowing Yu-Gi-Oh and the Puzzle with him then after that Darkwing Duck activated the self Drestruct sequence on the control console then Darkwing Duck Misty Ash Brock and Pikachu escaped the flying fortress un harmed but Megavolt died in the explosion MeanWhile Darkwing Duck was kissed by Misty because Darkwing Duck rescued Brock Ash and her from the evil Yu-Gi-oh and his associates Jessy JAMES MEOWTH AND mEGAVOLT MISTY ASKED DARKWING DUCK IF HE CAN STAY WITH THEM IN CASE TEAM ROCKET AND YU-GI-OH COME BACK FOR REVENGE DARKWING DUCK SAID YES I WILL HELP YOU IF YOU NEED HELP ACTIVATE THE FLASH QUACK I WILL COME IMMEDIATELY TILL THEN DARKWING SAID THEN DRAKE MALLARD CAME AND JOINED ASH MISTY BROCK AND PIKACHU TO THE JHOTO LEAGUE.

THE END 


End file.
